The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for spectacles, which is capable of producing the component parts of a spectacle frame of a particular construction, the application of the support bars by means of a quick snap-on system and the assembling of the lenses in said frame while making use of the nosepiece as a locking key for the frame-and-lenses assembly, without employing welding points and possibly also screws.
Spectacles manufacturing is a process that is currently carried out by preliminarily preparing the relative frame, usually made of either plastic material moulded with some appropriate process such as injection moulding or cut from sheet stock, or metal from either sheet or wire stock, and then assembling subsequently such frame with the lenses as well as the support bars and the nosepiece.
Such a manufacturing procedure involves a number of labor intensive, i.e. manual working phases for both preparing the above cited frame and adapting and assembling the support bars, the nosepiece and the lenses in the same frame as well as the need to have at their own disposal:
1) expensive tools and machinery;
2) skilled and trained workforce for carrying out each particular working phase in the process;
3) long working times;
4) considerable usage of materials.
Such a manufacturing method therefore turns out to be quite complicated and expensive, while also implying the use of considerable amounts of materials for making the various component parts required by the particular construction.
It therefore is a purpose of the present invention to eliminate the drawbacks cited above in the spectacle manufacturing process by providing a spectacle manufacturing method of a semi-automated type that is capable of producing spectacles of different kind, shape and size with
a) a few and simple working phases,
b) a reduced use of workforce,
c) considerably shorter working times,
d) lower usage of raw materials, auxiliary and secondary materials and products,
e) minimization of any possible type of waste and scrap.
This manufacturing method is obtained with the operational phases that are substantially described, with particular reference to the appended claims of the present patent.